The present invention relates generally to methods of providing explosive chemical energy to objects and, more particularly, to methods for providing shock and impact insensitive explosive chemical energy to objects.
In the past, the more common explosives, such as RDX, HMX, and TNT, were considered adequate for all weapons applications. However, as a result of many explosions resulting from the unintentional initiation of munitions by either impact or shock aboard cargo ships, aircraft carriers, and ammunition trains, these explosives have become less attractive. Triaminotrinitrobenzene (TATB) is currently employed for insensitive high explosive applications in nuclear weapons, but this explosive does not provide sufficiently high energetic performance in order for it to replace RDX and HMX in some applications. Therefore, there is a continuing need for explosives which are powerful, yet resistant to accidental and sympathetic initiation.
A journal article entitled, "1,2,4,-Triazol-3-One and its Nitro and Amino Derivatives," by G. I. Chipen, R. P. Bokalder, and V. Ya. Grinshtein, Khim, Getero. Soed. 2, 110 (1966), describes the preparation of 3-nitro-1,2,4-triazol-5-one, but does not suggest or teach the use of this material as an explosive.
In "Methylation of 3-Nitro-1,2,4-Triazol-5-One," by T. P. Kofman, M. S. Pevzner, L. N. Zhukova, T. A. Kravchenko, and G. M. Frolova, Zhurnal Organicheskoi Khimii 16, 420 (1980), the authors teach the methylation of 3-nitro-1,2,4-triazol-5-one. Again, the authors thereof do not suggest nor teach the use of this material for other than a starting material in chemical syntheses.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method for applying impact and shock insensitive explosive chemical energy to objects.
Another object of our invention is to provide a method for applying high detonation pressure, impact, and shock insensitive explosive chemical energy to objects.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a method for applying high detonation pressure, impact, and shock insensitive explosive chemical energy to objects using materials which can be prepared from inexpensive starting materials.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a method for applying shock and impact insensitive, high detonation pressure explosive chemical energy to objects using materials which can be pressed without the use of binder materials into desired shapes having high density.
Additional objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.